Conventional approaches to controlled warhead fragmentation rely on either preformed fragments or case scoring to induce shear stress concentrations. The disadvantages of using preformed fragments include the difficulty associated with assembling the preformed fragments in a warhead case and the lack of any strength members. Furthermore, preformed fragments must be backed with or adhered to a liner that retains the fragments and acts as a support structure during launch and impact events. The use of liners results in large amounts of parasitic mass, uneven fragment distribution, low fragment velocity, and poor strength. Case scoring or notching is limited by its manufacturability to only a small range of warhead shapes and fragment sizes. Internal scoring can only be done in a helical or linear pattern and the fragments cannot be individually sized and shaped.